


Traditions

by Dzuljeta



Series: Finer Feelings [21]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Conversations, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Inktober 2019, Or is it fictober?, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Time Lady Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 20:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: Some things are unbelievably hard to avoid, when it comes to waiting.Based on theChange is annoyingly difficultprompt.





	Traditions

_ Day 21 _

**Traditions**

_ Change is annoyingly difficult. _

“Change is annoyingly difficult, I agree,” Rose shrugged, pulling the Doctor into a passionate embrace and ignoring everyone looking. Which, as a matter of fact, has only meant her mother and Jack. 

“It’s amusing to hear it from you,” the Doctor gave her a knowing look, not objecting to her touch. He could feel Rose’s unwillingness to let go of him the next moment, but this was a must. The bride needed to change into her wedding dress.

“You’re right. It depends on the kind of  change.  _ Mine has made my life absolutely spectacular.  _ But often that doesn’t make it any easier. Right now, I must go change, yeah?”

The Doctor nodded, already expecting the TARDIS has come up with a wedding dress fitting a queen for Rose to wear.

“Our marriage is going to connect us enough to be taken as a couple by any human we meet, that’s true. But-”

Jackie blinked at the alien. “But? Not to any other race?”

The Doctor shrugged at her, not once expecting a reaction from Rose's mother. 

“You humans and your wish to put your species and traditions above all…”

“Well. You can’t say you don’t like the human tradition of having the bride wear white, for example.”

The Doctor blinked. About that… “I wouldn’t mind Rose wearing whatever for the ceremony, if I’m honest.”

Jack Harkness chuckled to himself. “I’m quite sure having Rose wearing nothing is your preference, Doc.”

The Doctor sent Jack a warning look, but it was already too late, Mrs Tyler’s hand landing loudly on the immortal human’s face. “Watch your tongue, Mister!”

The con man nodded. “I can see what you mean, Doctor,” he muttered.

“Where is Rosie, anyway?”

“Nobody gives this question when a woman is about to get married!”

“Even when it’s only a civil marriage, with the couple and the witnesses only needing to lay down some signatures?” Jack spoke thoughtfully.

“To some people, it’s as meaningful as when performed in church,” Jackie Tyler said with a sigh.

The Doctor nodded in approval, but his mind was elsewhere.  _ Rose? Has something happened? We are getting out of our minds here, waiting for you! _

The girl responded to him telepathically at once, unease felt in her mind.  _ Mum’s going to be livid. She won’t accept me wearing a wedding dress which is anything but white in colour! _

“She’s coming,” the Time Lord said to those eagerly waiting to see her. He could have always asked the TARDIS to accept the human tradition and give Rose a white dress instead, but he didn’t want to miss the look on Jackie’s face when seeing her wedding dress.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” the mother said, once Rose has finally come to them.

“It’s all about keeping to tradition, Mum. His is as important as ours,” she said, not leaving Jackie enough room to interrupt.

“I understand, love!” The mother hurried to assure Rose, ready to accept to some things she’s held holy fall to shreds just to see her baby truly happy.


End file.
